Hero's Journey part 2: Change of plans
This is the Second Part of Hero's Journey. Next part links to here. ''Previous part links to ''here. Link to Characters Galacta Gahm Madrick Zxephyr (Zephyr) Edrei Haxetic Kalecst Lord Hyness Onse Story Three weeks pass. Galacta grows more restless each day and wishes he could just heal already. But as his foot begins to hold his weight again, and he can flap his wings without pain shooting through the left one, he starts to feel strangely sad. Gahm visited most. After apologizing profusely for insulting Luna, had been a source of comfort when Galacta got too caught up in his memories. He’d also helped Galacta understand more sides of the Factions than just the buggy machines. Madrick, Hyness, and Onse only occasionally checked in. For all his griping, Onse recognized that Galacta had misunderstood, and let go of THAT grudge. Galacta even overheard talk of two other high-power figures, but never inquired about them. After all, he’d be leaving in a few days, right? Galacta gets up one day to find that he can walk almost normally. He flaps his wing and manages to fully stretch it out without flinching. Galacta: Huh… guess I’m ready to go. Gahm? You here? Gahm: *Running up the hall* Yep, totally didn’t forget I’m still on medic duty. What do you need? Galacta: Well, I think you’ll have to clear it up with Madrick, but I think I’m pretty much healed… Gahm: Great! I’ll go get her, if she’s not busy. *Runs off again* Galacta: Yeah, great… Madrick: *Floats into the room a few moments later* So, you think you’ve recovered? Galacta: Yes. I can stand, even walk, and move my wing. Madrick: Well, Gahm, what do you think? Do a quick check. Gahm: *Glances over Galacta’s foot and wing, and nods* Looks like they healed well. You’re good to go. Galacta: Uh… do I have to pay? Or something like that? Madrick: No, it’s fine. Galacta: …Alright then. Goodbye. *Grabs his sword and walks down the hall* *Once he walks out the door, he hesitates a moment. As he’s readying to take off, a voice speaks next to him* ???: Hey, are you that Galacta kid I’ve been hearing about? Galacta: *Turns around* Uh, yeah? *The voice belongs to a purple creature, somewhat like a fox or hyena. It has floating paws and tail, and a purple and yellow jester hat* ???: The name’s Zephyr. You’ve been quite the conversation piece, at least in the parts of the Guild I work in. Galacta: Hey, Zephyr. I’m about to head out. Zephyr: Ah, back to your village? Don’t mean to sound weird, Gahm just talked a lot about what you said. Galacta: Maybe… I haven’t been there in a while. Even before getting stuck here. Zephyr: Hm, that’s too bad. Any reason? Galacta: Just… felt like I couldn’t stay there. I should probably say hi to the Shoppe owner, though. He often has a lot of cool stuff in stock. Zephyr: Hope you make it back safe. I think I’ve been there once or twice, and it seemed nice. Galacta: Really? How long ago? I may have been around. Zephyr: Oh, I doubt you were. It was maybe… 120 years? Something like that. Galacta: Ha! No, really. Zephyr: I’m not exaggerating. Galacta: Huh? *Someone inside the building calls the name “Zxephyr”* Zephyr: Whoops, gotta go. See you around, maybe! Galacta: Did they just say it with an X? Zxephyr: Yep. Long story. *Runs into the waiting room* Galacta: …Alright then. *Prepares to fly off again* Zxephyr: Galacta! Hold on! I think you forgot something! Galacta: Hm? Zxephyr: You left your shield. I didn’t know if you wanted me to pick it up, so it’s still in your room. Galacta: Oh, thank you! I THOUGHT I was missing something. *Starts heading to his room* Zxephyr: No problem. So, you’re leaving for good? Galacta: Yep. Zxephyr: Ah, too bad. Edrei wanted to meet you. Galacta: Who’s Edrei? I think Gahm mentioned him a few times, but I never asked. Zxephyr: An advanced apprentice, training for Clan duty, but visiting the factory to learn how the techniques can mix. He was a little jealous that Gahm got to help you out. *Chuckles* Gahm doesn’t even LIKE medic duty. (Author’s note: Edrei is an OC belonging to @Zackson224) Galacta: *Grabs his shield* Well, I’m sure I can stay around a LITTLE longer, just to say hi. Zxephyr: Awesome! I’ll introduce you guys in a moment. Galacta: Don’t you need to get treated? Zxephyr: It won’t take too long. It’s just a small cut, but everyone’s insisting I see Madrick. Galacta: Oh, ok. How’d you get it? Zxephyr: …Just zoned out for a bit and some metal hit me. That’s all. *Looks kinda uncomfortable* Anyway, be right back. *Runs off* Galacta: when I thought someone made sense… *Waits outside the building* *A few moments later* Zxephyr: *Walks out, with a small bandage on his right paw* Alright, you ready? Galacta: Sure! Where do we go? Zxephyr: Likely the factory. C’mon. *Leads Galacta to a huge building* Galacta: Whoaa, that’s impressive. Zxephyr: Isn’t it? I’ve always been proud of how we did. Galacta: You helped? Zxephyr: Yep! I’ve helped with a LOT of projects here. Anyway, let’s head inside. *Opens the door* Galacta: *Steps in, and marvels at the machines around them* This place is GINORMOUS! It’s ridiculous! Zxephyr: Yeah, it took us ages to build. We’re still adding on to this day. Galacta: Whoa. *Stares for a little longer* So, where’s this Edrei? Zxephyr: Good question. Probably somewhere in Section 2? This way. *Points and walks off to their left* *As Galacta follows, there’s a bit of commotion from a nearby room* Galacta: What’re they doing in there? Zxephyr: Oh! I nearly forgot! Today’s a special event. You might even meet Lord Haxetic! Galacta: Who’s that? I’ve heard his name a few times. Zxephyr: He’s the leader of the Guild. Gahm told you about the two groups, right? Galacta: Yeah, the Architect’s Guild, and the… what was it again? Zxephyr: Clan of Mages. This is basically the home base for the Guild’s work. The Clan works on the other side of the city. Galacta: Huh… so the leader visiting is a big deal? Why was Hyness wandering around so much, then? Zxephyr: Well, you were actually quite lucky. They’d usually send out scouts for that, but Lord Hyness felt he needed to BE there. He claims to get visions occasionally. No one really knows how credible they are, but this one turned out true. Galacta: But he visited me while I was in the medic’s room. Zxephyr: I can’t speak for him, but I’d think he was curious. I remember a warrior that they called “Hero” wrecked his house. Galacta: Hero… heh, haven’t heard that in a while. Zxephyr: Hm? Galacta: Never mind. Is Edrei here? Zxephyr: Yep! In this room. I think he’s trying to talk with Kalecst. *The commotion in the other room is caused by a crowd, gathered around 2 figures in the middle. One is wearing two red sashes like Hyness, and the other seems to have the same belt as Onse, but it’s hard to see* Zxephyr: Edrei’s the one on her right. Looks a little like Gahm. He’s trying to get the attention of Lord Haxetic, and his daughter and second-in-command, Kalecst. Galacta: Thank you! *Walks up to where Edrei is standing* Edrei: *Doesn’t notice him for a few seconds* Kal- Lord- can you pl- *Glances beside him, and jumps a little* Galacta? Galacta: Yes, it’s me. Zxephyr said you wanted to see me? Edrei: Well, um, kinda, I guess I just, uh… *Looks at the ground* Galacta: I’m leaving in a moment, so I just decided to stop by. Were you gonna ask me something? Edrei: No, not really. I just- I thought it’d be cool to say hi. Galacta: Ah, makes sense. Edrei: So… you’re going for good? Galacta: Yep, I guess so… Zxephyr: You don’t sound so sure. Galacta: Well… I kinda like it here. Zxephyr: Really? I’m glad! Galacta: Yeah… and I don’t want to go back to my village yet. I still don’t think I could… Zxephyr: *Grimaces* I get it. Edrei: *Has gone back to trying and failing to get the attention of Haxetic and Kalecst* Galacta: *Stretches his wings* What’s even going on? Zxephyr: There was a ceremony a few hours ago for some apprentices who finished their training, or decided on which faction to work in. Now the leaders answer questions. I swear it’s usually more organized. *The clamor suddenly quiets down, and Haxetic looks at Galacta* Haxetic: You. You’re the warrior that Hyness brought in? Galacta: Yes… *A little uncomfortable at the silence* Haxetic: I thought Madrick said you were done. Galacta: I am. I was gonna leave in a minute, but… Haxetic: But what? Galacta: I’m… I want to stay around a bit longer. If only just to avoid more danger out there. Haxetic: You, an outsider. Kalecst: Hold on, let him speak. Galacta: Well, I don’t really have too much more to say… I just kinda like it here. And I want to see the magical creations, too. Zxephyr: Lord Haxetic, I’d be willing to show him around, if I may. Haxetic: That could work, possibly. Kalecst: Should he really be the one showing a newcomer around? Galacta: Why not? Zephyr’s been really nice to me. Kalecst: Zephyr, hm? Seems he’s forgotten. Zxephyr: I did not! I misspoke! Galacta: Forgotten what? Kalecst: It’s somewhat complicated, but he changed his name. Galacta: Uh, alright… can we just go look at the Mages’ stuff? It sounds interesting. I can ask while we’re looking. Haxetic: You may go. Zxephyr: Thank you. *Does a small bow, and walks back toward the entrance* Galacta: *Follows Zxephyr* And Edrei had something to ask you. Goodbye! Category:Hero's Journey Category:Diff Juns Category:Zackson224 Category:Fanon